


Have Your Cake (And Eat it Too)

by Skylo



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylo/pseuds/Skylo





	Have Your Cake (And Eat it Too)

Meta Knight sighed, placing his hand on his chin to rest his elbow on the table in front of him. He was watching Kirby and Pikachu, playing and squeaking just outside through the window. The two had become friends almost instantly. However, Meta Knight, along with a few others, suspected there was something else going on there. He'd seen them kiss a couple times, and they never seemed embarrassed about jumping on each other or cuddling. Peach thought it was precious, but Meta Knight had a very...different view...

"Meta Knight!"

Said knight snapped to attention at the sound of his name.

"Er, uh, yeah?"

"You and I have a match, like, ten minutes ago! What are you doing?" Snake growled.

"N-nothing, nothing. I'm coming."

Snake followed where his seat was aligned with the window and laughed.

"Those two, eh? Are they at it again? You gotta try not to get caught up in that. They may be cute, but I'm pretty sure they're protective of each other. Could get ugly."

Meta Knight looked up at him, and it was very clear they were having the same thought.

"How..observant of you.." he mumbled.

Snake elbowed the warrior and beckoned for him to follow.

"Well if you do manage to get in on that, let me know, alright?"

"You're a pervert."

"Probably," he shrugged. "But it would be hot and you know it."

Meta Knight shook his head and tried not to picture such a thing happening, without much success.

"Ooh, record it for me if you can!"

"Ugh.."

A couple weeks went by without much happening. In fact, Meta Knight had almost forgotten about that conversation with Snake until one fateful Saturday night. Everyone was either asleep or in their rooms for the night, and Meta Knight was heading to bed too when he heard giggling and squeaking from behind a door down the hall. He quickly approached it and leaned in close to listen.

"Pika..pi.."

"Hmm...poy-o~"

His face immediately turned bright red, and he pulled away from the door. It was no question what they were doing.

Meta Knight paused a moment, weighing his options. Now was probably his only chance to get those two to sleep with him, but if he creeped them out he'd surely leave with a few scratches and bites. Eh, it was worth a shot, wasn't it?

Slowly, he pushed the door open. As the sliver of light from the hallway reached the two sitting on the bed, they froze, eyes wide. Meta Knight shut the door behind him, but didn't move.

Before he could turn and run, he blurted out, "I want to join you."

Pikachu instantly bristled up and assumed an offensive stance, but Kirby pulled him to face him.

He mumbled a few things to him, gesturing to Meta Knight every few seconds, until the Pokémon nodded in agreement.

Kirby looked up at him and patted the bed next to him.

"Poyo."

Meta Knight could not believe his luck. He climbed up onto the bed. They sat still for a couple seconds in awkward silence until Pikachu pointedly turned and pinned Kirby down. Kirby giggled and leaned up for a kiss, which eventually turned long and sensual. He moaned into the Pokémon's mouth and his cheeks darkened. Meta Knight watched this, practically drooling, and scrambled to take off his mask and cape. They continued kissing for a while until they had to part for breath. Meta Knight felt sorta left out, but he wouldn't deny enjoying the show. Kirby suddenly grabbed his face and smashed their lips together. He didn't miss the look of jealousy cross Pikachu's face as he pushed his tongue into Kirby's mouth. Kirby moaned and pushed back with his own tongue, and soon they were caught in a fight for dominance. Their tongues slid hot and wet over each other as they kissed. Meta Knight's heart beat like crazy, aroused beyond belief and excited to fuck the two cuties into the mattress.

Suddenly, Pikachu yanked him away from Kirby and furiously shoved his tongue in his mouth. Meta Knight growled hungrily at the aggressive kiss and nipped at his lips, pleasantly surprised that the Pokémon wasn't too upset to avoid contact. Pikachu fitted himself between Meta Knight's legs and rubbed his furry crotch where the warrior's erection was starting to come up. Meta Knight nearly choked on the tongue in his mouth and groaned quietly. Pikachu grinned in triumph and stepped back a little. They both looked over at Kirby who had gone completely red and was trying to cover his face. Meta Knight stared at him. He was already rock-hard, and obviously very embarrassed about it. Was watching them really so hot to Kirby? Pikachu gently pushed him over once more and kissed him once, biting rather harshly on his abdomen afterwards. Kirby jolted as the Pokémon began leaving hickeys on his body, but he didn't pull away. It seemed he liked getting bitten. Kinky motherfucker. Meta Knight watched the whole display in silence until he couldn't take it anymore, and began stroking his dick until he was fully erect. Pikachu nuzzled at Kirby's little pink cock affectionately before lapping at it with his flat tongue. Kirby moaned loudly, grabbing hold of Pikachu's ears as he worked.

"Piiii-kaaa~"

Meta Knight imagined that if he could understand what the Pokémon was saying, it would've been very dirty. Kirby was dripping, his face red as a tomato as he trembled. His eyes drifted half shut, he drooled down his chin.

Meta Knight blinked, his cock twitched painfully. Pikachu was obviously very good at that.

Not finding it in himself to hold back any longer, Meta Knight laid down on his belly and scooted towards Pikachu. He lifted his tail and, after no reaction, ran his tongue along the rim of his little hole.

"Pi–!"

Pikachu jerked and froze a second, but didn't move. Meta Knight took this as a sign to continue and began to stroke his tail while licking and sucking his entrance. Pikachu resumed his ministrations on Kirby, moaning particularly loud whenever Meta Knight dipped his tongue inside. He salivated heavily at the sounds the other two were making and the sweet taste of the creature he was eating out. The liquid began to flow down his face and Pikachu's quivering thighs. He pulled back, licking his lips and pushed one gloved finger inside him. Pikachu must've accidentally bit down a little, because Kirby moaned loudly and pulled on his ears. He wiggled his finger inside of him and pushed deeper, being rather rough with him, not that he cared. Pikachu wrapped his tongue around Kirby's cock and sucked hard, making the little puff whine pathetically and pull harder on his ears. He then let the pink appendage fall out of his mouth and panted hard, arching his back as Meta Knight added another finger.

"Pi...ka.."

"You like that?"

Pikachu could only nod.

"Would you like something bigger?"

Pikachu nodded.

"Pikachuuu..."

Meta Knight grinned devilishly. He loved talking dirty, it gave him a kind of thrill.

As slowly as he could manage, he eased his cock into Pikachu's pink entrance. Kirby rolled over and slurping sounds were heard as he licked Pikachu's tapered penis, which had slid out of its furry sheath. Pikachu dug his claws into the sheets and cried out, his eyes rolling back. Meta Knight began ramming into him, pulling slightly on his tail to keep him in place. Kirby moved away from Pikachu, crawled over to Meta Knight, and began kissing him.

"Poy–hah.." Kirby let out a hot breath in his mouth and dove back in to push his tongue urgently against Meta Knight's. Meta Knight reached over with his free hand, still pounding into Pikachu, and stroked Kirby's cock. The pink puffball gasped and covered his face. God he was so cute. Meta Knight rubbed his thumb over the head, grunting slightly as he thrust particularly hard into the Pokémon beneath him. Both of the adorable fighters screamed and panted.

Meta Knight felt himself reaching his peak and released Kirby's erection, leaving him to grovel to Pikachu for attention, and grabbed the furry ass with both hands as he picked up speed.

"Pika! Ah..!"

He was silenced by Kirby, who leaned forward to kiss him hotly before pushing his face towards his own aching need. Pikachu obeyed happily, taking Kirby into his mouth and grazing his teeth along his length as he bobbed his head. He tongued the tip generously, and Kirby grabbed his ears again. Soon he and Meta Knight found a rhythm between each other so that when one thrusted, the other pulled back, and so forth. Meta Knight came first, moaning loudly as he dug his fingers into Pikachu's fur and rode out his orgasm. Pikachu positively screamed when Meta Knight began to thrust deeper and harder, trying to make him reach climax as soon as possible. It didn't take long before Pikachu came too, exploding in a white, sticky mess. Meta Knight pulled out and watched as his seed dripped out of Pikachu's now-stretched hole and onto the sheets. He took a few deep breaths, his vision and mind still swimming, and noticed that Pikachu was still working on Kirby. He decided to help it along, and dipped his hand into the fluid on the bed, moving towards Kirby. He used the stuff as lubricant as he began pleasuring Kirby with a skilled finger. Kirby cried out and breathed heavily as Pikachu nipped at his cock.

"Poyooo..."

The sounds he was hearing...before he could think about controlling it, Meta Knight was hard again.

He pumped his finger faster, teasing his sweet spot mercilessly until Kirby came in Pikachu's mouth. Pikachu leaned forward and pushed their mouths together, letting him taste his own cum as they tongue kissed wetly. It dripped from their lips and onto their bodies as they squirmed against each other, already excited again. They both looked over at Meta Knight, and it was obvious he was ready for round two. They both moved forward. Kirby finally got to demonstrate his sucking abilities on the head, while Pikachu sunk his teeth into the shaft.

"A-ah.."

Pikachu moved lower and his pink tongue darted out for just a second to lick at Meta Knight's entrance. He'd never been pleasured there, but from how the other two reacted, it must've been good. Kirby sucked hard on his cock and Pikachu spread his legs for better access to his new point of interest. He slipped his tongue inside and sucked the outside, almost french-kissing his ass, and grazed his teeth ever-so lightly. Meta Knight flushed.

"O-oh..! Hah..."

It was an incredible new sensation for him.

"D-do that again...please.." he moaned.

Pikachu obliged, and Kirby played with the tip of his penis with his tongue. It almost sent him over the edge.

"W-wait!"

He pushed them both back abruptly.

"L-let's do it like this..."

He moved Kirby to sit in front of him and stuck his own ass up in the air. Jesus, they were both so hard again.

Pikachu got the message and moved behind him. At the sight of his exposed opening, Pikachu's animalistic urges kicked in, and quicker than either would've liked, he shoved his cock inside and began humping furiously, like a dog in heat. His tongue hung out, and he drooled onto Meta Knight's back. Meta Knight ignored it and pulled Kirby closer, taking his penis and stroking it in his fist while he licked at the head. Kirby moaned and pushed forward into his mouth eagerly. Pikachu was being so rough, but the feeling of someone being inside him was entirely new to Meta Knight, so he didn't protest. It was a weird sensation, to feel filled up like that. He groaned around the cock in his mouth, salivating. Kirby tasted good, too. He took his length as far as he could without choking and pulled back.

There was supposed to be a sweet spot, but he couldn't feel it.

"M-more.." he growled to Pikachu. "Fuck me harder."

Pikachu was not about to ignore that request. He breathed harshly as he picked up speed, and finally, he struck that one oh-so-sweet place that made Meta Knight scream.

"There! Ah!"

He rocked back on Pikachu's dick and sucked hard on Kirby's, losing himself in the pleasure he was being subjected to. Just then, Pikachu and Kirby both came, reaching their limits. Meta Knight felt the warm substance empty into him and tasted it in his mouth. Both of the cuties collapsed onto the bed, panting. Meta Knight swallowed the cum in his mouth and turned over, revealing his aching member.

"Please...I'm almost done.."

Kirby and Pikachu both gave attention to his dick again, but this time they each licked the sides of his shaft. Their tongues met at the head and suddenly Meta Knight found himself caught in the middle of a kissing match. He could feel their tongues moving over his cock as they fought to slide over each other. Their hot breath on his erection was unbearable, he whined as they finally sucked again on the edges of his penis. He cried out and came hard onto their faces.

All three fell over onto the bed in a sticky, hot mess. Pikachu immediately nuzzled up to Kirby and fell asleep. Meta Knight prepared to gather his things and leave, but Kirby grabbed his arm and tugged, beckoning him to join them. He smiled. He had more than his fair share of luck that day, that's for sure.

He wrapped an arm around Kirby and dozed off, blissfully unaware of the tiny camera taped to the corner of the ceiling, and the uproar that would arise when Snake released the video the next morning.


End file.
